


5 Times the team didn’t think Vixenwave were together + 1 time they couldnt deny it

by anissa_qiaolian



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, mick and amaya being cute and unbothered af, my first 5 + 1 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian
Relationships: Amaya Jiwe/Mick Rory
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	5 Times the team didn’t think Vixenwave were together + 1 time they couldnt deny it

1\. Jax

Jax was getting a snack from the kitchen when he heard it. Giggling, then light squealing coming from the gym. Putting down his sandwich, Jax creeped towards the gym, ducking behind the wall so whoever was giggling wouldn’t be able to see him. But when he heard the other voice he almost swallowed his sandwich whole. 

Mick, in his typical grunting voice was saying something really low into someone’s ear. Jax peeked around the wall and gaped as Amaya, who was perched on Mick’s back, giggled at something he said. She whispered something low into his ear and Mick huffed a laugh in response. A laugh?

Jax has heard Mick snicker before, usually sarcastically (or because he was excited to light something up) but he’d never heard a real laugh from the man before. And why was Amaya - Jax’s thoughts were cut off by a girlish scream.

He ducked into the gym, ready to protect Amaya, when he stopped in his tracks. 

Mick was doing push-ups with Amaya on his back. She held onto his biceps as he bench pressed her weight easily. Amaya ran her fingers over Mick’s thick muscles appreciatively, not even noticing Jax’s presence in the room. He couldn’t help feeling a little bit jealous. And very uncomfortable.

2\. Ray

“Yo, you guys wouldn’t believe what I just saw.”

Ray and Martin were tinkering in the lab when Jax came in looking flustered and very, very uncomfortable. Ray looked up curiously from his work bench. 

“What is it?”

Jax shook his head, biting into a half eaten breakfast sandwich. “I don’t know. I just saw something weird between Mick and Amaya in the gym. I think they were flirting or something.”

“Mick and Amaya?” 

“Miss Jiwe and Mr. Rory? That’s just absurd,” Martin scolded. “Don’t be ridiculous, Jefferson.”

“Are you sure that’s what you saw?” Ray asked. Jax paused, looking doubtful now. “I don’t know. It looked pretty intimate.”

“Maybe he was just trying to impress her.” Ray shrugged. So did Jax while he ate the last bite of his sandwich. “Maybe.”

Ray brought a hand to his chin. “Although…”

Martin and Jax both groaned. “Raymond, please,” Martin sighed. “Miss Jiwe has much better taste than that. At least one should hope.”

3\. Sara

The team had just completed a mission and everyone was scattered around the Waverider, taking time to unwind before the next timeline-related crisis could begin. Sara wandered into the common room, looking for something to drink behind the bar. She looked around and realized she wasn’t alone. Amaya and Mick were sitting very closely on one of the couches together and it looked like Amaya was even leaning her head on the large man’s shoulders.

“Hey, guys.” She called out to them, and was immediately shushed by Mick, who didn’t remove his arms from round Amaya’s waist as he brought a finger up to shush Sara.

“Mind using your inside voice, Blondie? Maya’s pretty tuckered out from the mission.”

Sara decided not to comment on Mick’s nickname for Amaya, the first nickname she’s ever heard him call someone that wasn’t based on their job, appearance, or personality. But actual affection. Instead she hid a smile and said, “Okay. Well then I’ll um, I’ll just go then. You sure you don’t want me to take Amaya to her room? I bet she’ll be more comfortable in bed.”

Mick huffed and shook his head. “We got it. But thanks.”

Sara nodded and quickly left the room, feeling very awkward all of a sudden. Like she had just interrupted some kind of moment between them by accident. 

It was silly. Amaya was just sleeping, and Mick was just...being all protective of her as she slept? It was definitely weird. But they were teammates. And teammates looked after each other.

Right?

4\. Nate

They discuss it over a whispered conversation in the study the next day.

“We need to talk about this Mick/Amaya situation.” Sara says in her most official Captain voice. Nate, who was pouring over a thick historical journal, finally tuned into the conversation that Sara, Jax, Ray and Stein had been having without him.

He snorted. “What, did she finally kill him?” Four sets of eyes stared at Nate like he was missing something vital, so he crossed his arms and defended himself, shrugging. “Come on you guys, we all know they’re not the best of friends. Given that she accused him of murdering her best friend and all.”

“Oh, they are _ way  _ past that,” Jax said lowly.

“And I’m pretty sure Rex was her boyfriend”, adds Ray, oh-so helpfully. Nate frowned, not liking where this conversation was going in the slightest. “So?”

“The others have convinced themselves that our favorite pyromaniac and Miss Jiwe are having some sort of... torrid love affair,” Martin explained. Nate raised his eyebrows. “Clearly, it is completely ridiculous and nothing but obviously false gossip.”

Nate nodded along with Stein, feeling a little bit better knowing at least one other person in the room was thinking rationally about this. Jax rolled his eyes, scoffing. 

“You only agree with Grey because you’re trying to get in Amaya’s pants.”

Ray and Sara chuckled, earning them both an annoyed glare from Nate. He glared at Jax too, trying to think of a reply and struggling because, honestly, he wasn’t wrong.

“Okay, first of all, I am not  _ trying to get in Amaya’s pants.  _ I was going to ask her out but -”

“Looks like Mick beat you to it,” Ray said. 

“Yeah, and the natural progression of ‘asking a girl out’ is getting in her pants,” Sara smirked. “I should know.” The room groaned. They all knew about Sara’s infamous conquests, including Nate’s favorite, Queen Quinevere herself. He shut the giant journal and put his face in his hands.

“You guys don’t really think they’re dating, do you?”

“Of course not.”

“It’s too weird.”

“I mean, there’s chemistry there, but I don’t think so.”

“Who knows.”

Nate glared at Ray and Sara, ignoring their answers in favor of the first two. The ones that actually made sense. 

5\. Stein

Martin was internally rolling his eyes at his teammates’ antics. I mean really, gossiping about each other’s relationship statuses and creating wild theories about who is, as the younger members of his team would say, “hooking up” with each other. 

But Amaya Jiwe and Mick Rory of all people?

Martin cleared the thought from his head. 

They had a mission.

It went as well as to be expected, with them having to return to 7th century Byzantine for the second time to recover a precious artifact - after it had been stolen by time pirates the first time. Half the team had been injured during the escape, including Mr. Rory.

Martin tried to rationalize the concern and worry he had seen on Amaya’s face since the second it happened, but it was...odd. Firestorm was there when Mick had been knocked into a solid brick wall and in that moment, it looked like Miss Jiwe’s whole world was coming to an end. She screamed his name and rushed over to him, looking visibly relieved when he was still breathing. 

From where Firestorm was standing near the pair, it seemed like Mick had grumbled something only Miss Jiwe could hear and she laughed, despite the tears that were still running down her face. She put an arm around Mr. Rory and when they were back on the Waverider she pulled his arm and began dragging him towards the medbay. He tried to resist it but apparently Miss Jiwe was much stronger than she looked, either that or Mr. Rory willingly let her drag her around which, let’s face it, was highly improbable.

After Martin and Jax had separated Martin took it upon himself to see what was going on between them - in case Miss Jiwe needed assistance or perhaps protection from the large brute.He sped past them in the cargo bay, and only when he was tucked safely inside the med bay did he listen in on the conversation taking place just outside the door. 

“Mick, you’re hurt,” Miss Jiwe was saying sweetly. “Please, let Gideon take a look.”

“Only a couple broken ribs, princess. I’ll be fine.” 

So that’s what this was. Amaya was trying to look out for a teammate and he was going all ‘macho’ on her. Martin shook his head. Typical. He turned away towards the chair to get his own injuries healed by Gideon. At least  _ he  _ didn’t have some ridiculous complex against asking for help.

Martin closed his eyes and let Gideon heal him up. When it was done he felt a big, lumbering presence looming over the chair. 

“Mind if I get a turn, Professor? Got a few cracked ribs that need some attention.”

Martin straightened up, feeling small in comparison. Needing to assert his intellectual if not physical superiority he said snidely, “Oh. Mr. Rory. I wasn’t aware that real men  _ allowed  _ themselves to be slowed down by a few cracked ribs.”

He flinched back, expecting a violent reaction from Mick but instead the former criminal just shrugged. “Needin’ help don’t make you weak. Or less of a real man.”

Martin balked at the taller man. He stiffly got up from the seat and walked silently to the door of the medbay. Amaya Jiwe stood in the threshold, smirking, as she gazed at Mick Rory with what could only be pride.

+1 

Sara stood at the head of the control room with the entire team around the sides. “As your gracious captain, I have decided to give everyone the day off. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Cheers erupted from the team, but Amaya stood in place, eyebrows drawn together in confusion. “What’s Valentine’s Day?” she asked.

Ray and Nate opened their mouths, but before they could say a word Mick cut them both off. “Skip the nerdy history lesson and get to the good stuff, like flowers and chocolate and stuff.”

Ray shrugged. “That about sums it up.” At Amaya’s puzzled look he went on. “It’s a romantic holiday. You go on dates, buy presents for people you love, give them cards, chocolates, all that jazz.”

Amaya smiled. “Oh. Well in that case…” Amaya snagged a Hershey’s Kiss from the bowl that Gideon had set out earlier. She handed it to Mick. “Happy Valentine’s Day, babe.”

The entire team went silent, waiting to see how Mick would respond. 

If he’d respond at all.

He shocked them all by giving Amaya a real kiss, gentle and sweet. He pulled a teddy bear from behind his back and presented to Amaya, his eyes crinkling in a smile.

“Happy Valentine’s, angel.” Amaya gave Mick another sweet peck on the lips before turning to face the awestruck members of their team.

“I can’t believe you guys never caught onto us.”

Mick tightened his arm around her and grunted his assent. “We practically shove it in your faces.”

Martin and Ray sighed as they each handed Jax $20, Nate shook his head as he handed Sara $50. Amaya snatched every dollar from their hands, handing it to Mick before she slipped her hand in his.

“Buy yourself something pretty, babe.” Mick kissed her again, not caring who they shocked at that point, as his hands rested low along her hips. She broke off the kiss and started pulling them towards his room, where he eagerly followed as they fell into step together.

“Don’t need it, princess,” Mick said, his voice going all low in the way that always made her feel tingly. “Got all the pretty I need right here.”


End file.
